


Love and Murder Work Hand in Hand

by Everett_221b



Category: Mystrade - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_221b/pseuds/Everett_221b
Summary: A case that changes the lives of many.Sherlock loves his cases and that has been on the front cover of news papers and in his companions blog but his love for his companion is something just for him until this case.





	Love and Murder Work Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice and helpful.  
I was bored and this started so why not post it.

Greg’s p.o.v

I was waiting for a case that I could get Sherlock and John on so that my reputation would be boosted to my supervisor (until Johns blog that is). It was just a normal day, Anderson and Donavon where still complaining that Sherlock discovered their secret relationship. So, every 5 minutes they burst into my office to try to get Sherlock of the case. Donavan just burst in and is now shouting at me but I assume she is trying to get me to get Sherlock of the cases until she says “we just got a call saying that there is a body found in the middle of Stonehenge but Sherlock is already there”. That draws my attention out of my thoughts, and I am now calling for backup at the co-ordinates, I ring John (as Sherlock won’t answer if he is on a case) and asks to keep me updated till I get there. I arrive 2 hours later with 2 teams of backup with Anderson and of course Donavan. John is starring at sherlock with does eyes with his mouth agape while he is deducing (john finds it sexy as fuck when Sherlock is deducing).

Johns p.o.v

Sherlock got a text from a blocked number while doing some weird science experiment telling him to go to Stonehenge. Sherlock left me a note as I was in the shower after he got blood on me from a case. We are currently at the location and I get a call from Greg saying that some civilian has seen the scene and recognised sherlock from the blog and has called the station (he also asks if my boyfriend – which I do not deny- has even mentioned to call them which I reply a cold no). Before Greg arrived, I hailed a cab and couldn’t stop thinking of sherlock when he gets an interesting case. When sherlock is deducing his eyes change colour from green to blue and his cheek bones are just so much more noticeable he also doesn’t care about his hair so it is a cute natural curly while he is immaculately dressed, I also hope he is wearing that tight purple shirt like he does when it is a particularly hard case. Though when I arrive on seen sherlock is wearing the purple shirt with tight black jeans and his purple scarf (better than what john had imagined). Apparently, I had been staring for 5 minutes as sherlock sees me and asks why I have been standing there so long I just say that I was taking in the scene and judging what the cause of death was luckily he hadn’t noticed I was staring at him.

Sherlocks p.o.v

I was doing a experiment to see if I could tell exactly how much bacteria is on the severed finger just by the room and estimating how long it has been severed when I get a message with a photo of a dead body in the middle of Stonehenge but the number is blocked. I wrote a note for john as I “accidently” got blood on his chest, so he had to take a shower. I wish I could barge in on him and make him get ready so we could go together but he might move out and then I have no idea what I would do without my John. So, I decided to leave a note. By the photo I can tell where the body was found so I get on the train to take me there and all I can think about for the train ride was that I hope we can have a “stakeout” so john and I can go to dinner while we “wait” for out culprit (like we did on our first case 5 years ago). In the five years we have been partners john did get married to Mary a WOMAN and they have a kid called Rosie who I am dropping of on the way as Mary gave her life for me. Rosie lives with john and I in the flat as John refuses to let her live anywhere else and he thinks I don’t like it, but I secretly love the fact that he trusts me with his child (alone). After Mary died it took john about 6 months to fully grieve before we went back on a case together. Rosie is a year old now as it has been about 8 months since Mary died and she was about 4 months when her mother died. The thing I love about Rosie is that she calls John and I dad as it is the only word she knows. I dropped Rosie of at molly’s who was at home and she said to be if I need, I think it is more the fact that she has been in love with me for 7 years more than the fact that she likes Rosie. Once I get to the scene, I get a text from john saying he just got out of the shower and saw the note and that he will be here in 2 hours I just reply, “call me” and he does.

Johns p.o.v

Before I arrived sherlock asked to call me, so I do (he answers on the first ring). “I know you are wondering where Rosie is, but I dropped her of at molly’s and she said she was free so could look after her as long as necessary.” God he is smart. “ok...and are you sure it was the real Stonehenge and not a set up one without the police telling you or finding out?” I reply. “boring but if you insist, I got a text with a photo of the scene and I worked out where it was from there, I also determined that the text is from someone trying to pose as Moriarty.” “hold up I get that you worked out the location because you are just that smart but how did you work out the fact that they are trying to pretend to be Moriarty?” “speech patterns and flare also blocked number and their nervousness while writing the message you know just details anyway be here soon.” “I will see you in 1 and a half hours.” I reply only now realising I flirted with him over the phone out loud. So, I spent the rest of the cab ride hoping he didn’t notice but who am I kidding it is sherlock of course he is going to notice. (Sherlock did not notice).

Sherlocks p.o.v

By the time Lestrade had arrived I had gotten all the crucial evidence of the case the “fake” Moriarty didn’t try to hide how the man had been murdered. John had arrived 30 minutes prior to Lestrade and had no idea about the murder other than the cause of death and the fact of how long he had been dead. The man was stabbed three times all aiming for the heart until the third one penetrated it and opened the organ; the man had been dead for around 48 hours. When john was inspecting the body, I couldn’t help but smile all that john had learnt over our years working together and how he still cared for each victim. When Lestrade got out of his car he didn’t even inspect the body he just asked me what the facts were and so on. Donovan and Anderson started to inspect the body and every time they made a mistake; I would point it out to them with a bored yet patronising tone in which the two absolutely hated. That went on for about an hour until we had both agreed to not work together on this case (after 7 years together this hour-long argument just became routine).

Greg’s p.o.v

While Anderson and Donovan were arguing with Sherlock for the better half of an hour John and I were talking. We only talked for half an hour as I had to do routine stuff for the police department which was boring as hell. Once we finally started a conversation it ended up being about Rosie, I love Rosie (I am her uncle Greg) John started the topic of the fact that Rosie calls Sherlock dad and he said how Sherlock has never corrected her and how John has encouraged her. That then went on to a more personal subject for me as john brought up Mycroft. Mycroft was a tall man though not as tall as sherlock, he was about the same age as me maybe one or two years older. Mycroft was a very powerful man and undoubtably known me for a long time as Mycroft and I had known each other since before john came into the picture as we had helped sherlock when he was struggling with addiction, so the pair had known each other for about 10 years. John was saying he wondered what Mycroft would want to be called by Rosie as Rosie is johns’ child but very close with sherlock and john was about as close with sherlocks parents (visiting anyway) as sherlock was. That paused his thoughts and the cutest and most funny scenario popped into my head.

“what if Mycroft was just in the apartment with you two and Rosie and she suddenly just asked ‘uncle Mycroft to show her how to be a spy’ and Mycroft spat out his tea then composed himself and said ‘sorry Rosie though I no longer do field work’”

“Greg, I think you know very well that Mycroft wouldn’t spill the tea just choke but I don’t know what he will want himself to be called though I hope it is uncle Mycroft” John replied through little snorts. Their conversation was quickly wrapped up as Sherlock came to ask john for his opinions on the case so while they talked, I put everything in evidence bags and started loading everything up. I bid my farewells and left for the station.

Sherlocks p.o.v

Once I had finished my argument with Donavan and Anderson, I swiftly made my way to John. I wanted to ask him what he thought of the murder, he didn’t have much to say so I moved onto the topic of his blog. Before I could do that however Lestrade had packed up so john and I bid him his fare wells as we ordered a ‘uber’ taxi the taxi said it would take 15 minutes for it to arrive so I could ask john about his blog.

“so how is your blog going of our adventures?” I asked politely and emphasising the ours.

“very well in the past two years we have gone from 10,000 views to 1,000,000 views per post. Though now the comment section is asking about Rosie.”

“oh, yes the comment section what are most of the comments that aren’t about Rosie?” I could see Johns face go red at that question and am thoroughly confused.

“well…” John began bashfully.

“most of them are saying that we are a couple and they have even created a couple name.” John was scratching his head the whole time while he was saying that, and I am pretty sure both of our faces went red at the mention of us being a couple.

“well what is our ‘couple name’?” I asked fully intrigued. John went bright red and coughed nervously.

“well they have settled on ‘Johnlock’” John says sheepishly. I now recall times I have heard people say that but brushed it of as not hearing properly but apparently that is not the case.

Johns p.o.v

The taxi arrived shortly after the awkward conversation with Sherlock about our ‘couple name’. once the taxi pulled up, they got in in silence while sherlock was in his thinking pose I told the cabbie where to go, as I handed the man the money, he recognised me.

“can you take us to the closest train station please?” I say politely and patiently. The man looked in the rear-view mirror and saw my face he then immediately turned around.

“excuse me if you don’t mind me asking but are you Doctor John Watson?”

“yes, I am how do you know that?” I am very confused.

“I am a huge fan of your work I read your blog all the time I have it on notifications so every time you post I get a notification!”

“oh, I see well thank you!” I politely try to stop the conversation but that fails.

“is Sherlock with you?” I glance to my left and he does and sees sherlock in his famous thinking pose.

“I know this will sound so creepy, but I am a huge johnlock shipper!”

my face went bright red at those words. I made a mental note to see if they had their own fandom and if they did see what they were basing this on but in the meantime, I just had to get sherlock and I home.

“oh cool well thank you for liking the blog if you want you can have a photo with us but can you drive us to the station on the way I will be happy to answer any questions you have.” I put on my best press smile but that as not well practiced, and I still had a pink flush to my cheeks. Sherlock came out of his thinking pose at that moment asked me where we had asked to be dropped off, I told him and then the cabbie started asking questions…

“my first question is for sherlock” sherlock looked at me with a confused expression and I nodded for him to just deal with it.

“yes, go ahead” I could tell sherlock regretted those words soon as they left his mouth. The cabbie with sheer confidence asked something neither of them was expecting.

“when did you first realised you loved john?” sherlock choked at those words and went silent for a moment.

Sherlocks p.o.v

Well all I wanted to say was I first realised I loved john when I jumped from the top of Bart’s hospital but I was too scared to say that so settled for.

“ I first realised I loved john as a companion on my cases when he forgot about his limp on the case you know as a study in pink. Though my love for john is not the romantic kind it is the kind you feel for a dear friend.”

Johns p.o.v

This cabbie has made this the most awkward cab ride of my life and we have only been in here three minutes! But little did I know it was about to get a lot more personal.

“what did you go through during the time sherlock had ‘died’?” was what the cabbie had asked.

“I am sorry, but I do not know how to say that.” I lied to the cabbie and sherlock, as what I did feel was depressed and disappointed. I felt depressed that he had gone and disappointed that he had given up his life for exactly what Moriarty wanted. I decided not to say that as I would physically cry, and I would never forgive myself if sherlock moved out (or I had to move out). The rest of the cab ride was silence except for the photo until we got back home to our lovely 221B baker street.


End file.
